More Than a Best Friend
by Gadget101
Summary: A boy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe Temporarily. Maybe at the wrong time. Maybe to Late. Or Maybe just Maybe, FOREVER... collaborative work by: Gadget101 and FreezingLightLullaby...


**Chapter 1**

**(Blade)**

Ever since we were little, We have been there for each other. I have been there to comfort her, to make her laugh and to hurt anybody who hurts her. She's my best friend, but over years a feeling has grown...

For some reason, I wanted to be more. I wanted to be more then her best friend, but I don't know if I could tell her how I felt...

But she doesn't seem to feel the same. And besides, that kind of stuff is for sissies, right?

**(Blaze)**  
We've been friends since forever. He was always my best friends and he still is, but another feeling keeps telling me something else. It's been telling me he was more than a best friend, something way more.  
I've always wanted to spill it out, but seeing just him sit there, smiling, and being so..friendly makes me think it'll never work out. We'll never be more than friends...

* * *

"Hey, Blaze." Blade came up to me, dark purple and black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"How have you been?" I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Same as I was this morning, Blade." I replied.

"Good, now let's stop dilly-dalling and go already." He mimicked Miss Booster's high-pitched voice and picked me up by the waist, and put me over his shoulder as he started running out the door. I yipped and kicked my legs around.

"Put me down, Blade!" I yelled, trying to free myself from his iron grip.

"Not until we get there." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I sighed.

_Everytime he touches me I get goosebumps..._

* * *

We were half- way there; me still over his shoulder, until he stopped...

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. I raised my eyebrows. Who is he talking to. Just as I thought a blonde and a red head came into sight. I smiled nervously when I saw who it was...

"H-Hey Blossom, Hey, Bubbles..." I greeted, I hit Blade in the back lightly and told him to put me down. He obeyed and put me down.

Bubbles and Blossom gave me a look. I smiled and laughed lightly, trying to avoid their gazes. They've been trying to make me confess to Blade for almost 2 years now, but everytime I even get close to doing what they say, something gets in the way. Actually, it's more of a someone than something.

"Hi, Blaze." Blossom replaced the look with a slight smile...

"Have you seen Buttercup?"

"Yeah, she said she'd meet up with us at the treehouse with Butch." I replied, becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"Good, Boomer and Brick are meeting us up there too. Something about helping the teachers afterschool." Bubbles smiled cheerfully. I felt my eyebrows furrow. Brick and Boomer helping the teachers afterschool? No way is that ever going to happen. I thought Blossom and Bubbles would know that, being their girlfriends and all.

"Well,stop Dilly-dalling an-" I cut him off by punching him in the arm.

"Shut up.." I muttered, rolling my eyes. We began walking, to the treehouse. We've been going to that tree house since we were little. It's the place we hang out after school...

* * *

**Tree House...  
**

**(Blade)  
**

We were in the old tree house, waiting for our siblings. I was the boy in here,so it was a little bit uncomfortable. I got use to it after a few minutes, I got lost in my own little world and ended up marking up the wood under me with something sharp.

"Hello, anyone home!" A husky voice yelled from outside knocking me back into reality. That's when I realized I wrote her name and quickly started to scratch it out. Luckily, I succeeded.

"What's up bro." Boomer greeted as he came over to me.

"What sup." I said,I glanced over to the girls and saw Buttercup joined them and they were talking in hush voices. I could tell Blaze wasn't liking it because, of the look on her face.

"Hey, Blade want to play a game?" Butch asked me. I was suspicious at first,but at the same time I was pretty bored so I agreed...

"Okay, ready?" Boomer asked backing up a little.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I said with a bored expression. the next thing I know is Brick grabs my arm and starts twisting my arm while I'm screaming bloody murder, and Boomer and Butch laugh in amusement.

"AAAAHHH, BRICK LET GO!LET GO!" I pleaded .

"Brick Let him go." I heard Blossom say in a stern voice. Brick obeyed and let me go. I grabbed my arm and started rubbing it as I groaned in pain.

"What fucking game is that!" I yelled at them, still in pain. They just smiled at me.

"It's a little game we like to call, Watch you scream Bloody murder, for our amusement..." Butch said trying not to laugh at what happened a few minutes ago. I growled at them before saying,

"You guys are jackasses..." I said rubbing my arm some more.

"It's not our fault you're a total wuss." Boomer, for once, made a good attempt of an insult.

"Especially with chicks." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, trying not to attack him.

He dare mention Blaze?

"Don't talk about it." I mumbled darkly. He caught my tone and shrunk down a bit. Boomer was always a scaredy cat when it came to us, but he's stupid enough to go over lines every once in a while. That still doesn't excuse him from mentioning the 'Blaze Conundrum'. The 'Blaze Conundrum' has been going on for a long time; it becoming worse with all my raging hormones.

She had grown up to be quite the beauty, and, being my best friend, it made things a bit diffcult. I had always wanted her to be more than a friend, the urge increasing dramatically, like my brothers and Blaze's sisters. Not so long ago, however, my brothers (and her sisters) admitted their feelings to each other.  
I didn't do that though;I stayed in the 'friend' zone, and now, I guess I'm stuck. I just hope I don't get kicked out of that area. Everyone knows it's diffcult to be her best friend and gain her trust.

"Hey, Blade!" Someone snapped their fingers and interupted my thoughts. I blinked twice and saw Butch standing in front me, a slight frown on his face. When he saw that I was looking, the frown was replaced with a smirk.

"How 'bout you get revenge on Boomer?" I smirked as well, and turned to Boomer, who was trying to hide in the other corner.

"No,Blade, please don't! I won't do it ever again!" He begged, shrinking into the corner. I smiled slyly and shook my head.

"No way, this is going to be too fun." I chuckled and headed towards him...

* * *

_FLL/Wolf A/N:An OC story, yay! 'Bout time, right? So do tell, was it good, was it bad? By the way, there's two authors, so it's a collabitive work! So it's a your welcome to Gadget101 for letting, I, FreezingLightLullaby, co-author on this story! ^_^ REview!_

_ ~Awesomeness Leaving!~_

**Gadget' s A/N: YAY! ^_^! I hope you guys and gals like this. Thanks, FreezingLightLullaby for agreeing to being my co-author, WOOHOO! XD Don't forget to Review!**

**~Smiles and GUNS *XD* **

* * *

We do not own the PPG or The RRB.

Sorry for the errors in the story.


End file.
